BAKUGAN THE BATTLE BEGINS
The Battle Begins is the 1st episode of Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Plot One day, Dan prepares for a brawl against Akira at the park. However he arrives to find that Shuji (Akira's older brother) is Dan's challenger. Shuji keeps complaining, that he keeps losing and keeps challenging Dan. During this one of these battles, Drago appears. A battle ensues and during the course of the battle Dan has a vision of a Dragonoid struggling with a Fear Ripper. The battle continues and Dan is victorious. Dragonoid starts to explain what's behind the scenes of Bakugan, and from that point forward, all the Battle Brawlers realize that Bakugan was more than just a game, and must save Earth and Vestroia from the tyrant and destruction lead by Naga. Featured Brawls Dan Kuso VS Shuji Round 1 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 *'Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Shuji's Victories:' 0/3 *'Shuji's HSP:' 0 Dan and Shuji both throw out their Gate Cards. Shuji throws out Subterra Mantris onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 270 Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Serpenoid against Subterra Mantris. (Power: 320 Gs) Shuji opens his Gate Card (Subterra Normal: +150 Gs) (Mantris: 420 Gs - Serpenoid: 320 Gs). Serpenoid gets wiped out. Shuji's Victories: 1/3 Shuji's HSP gained: 400 Shuji wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Victories: '''0/3 *'Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 *'Shuji's HSP:' 400 '''Shuji throws out Subterra Terrorclaw onto Dan's Gate Card. (Power: ?)' Dan throws out Pyrus Falconeer against Subterra Terrorclaw. (Power: ?) (*Most likely 280 Gs, but this is not canon unless you count the video game*) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +? Gs). Terrorclaw gets wiped out. Dan's Victories: 1/3 Dan's HSP gained: 200 Dan wins this round. Round 3 *'Dan's Victories:' 1/3 *'Dan's HSP: '''200 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 *'Shuji's HSP:' 400 '''Shuji sets his Gate Card and throws out Subterra Saurus. (Power: 290 Gs)' Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus. (Power: 280 Gs) Shuji opens his Gate Card (Subterra Normal: +30 Gs). (Subterra Saurus: 320 Gs - Pyrus Saurus: 280 Gs) Dan activates Saurus Glow. (Pyrus Saurus: ? Gs - Subterra Saurus: ? Gs) Subterra Saurus gets wiped out. Dan's Victories: 2/3 Dan's HSP gained: 300 Dan wins this round. Round 4 *'Dan's Victories:' 2/3 *'Dan's HSP: '''500 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 *'Shuji's HSP:' 400 Shuji sets his Gate Card and throws out Subterra Mantris. (Power: 270 Gs) '''Dan throws out Pyrus Falconeer against Subterra Mantris. (Power: ?)' Shuji opens his Gate Card (Subterra Normal: +? Gs) and activates Slice Cutter. Dan counters with Frame Fire. Subterra Mantris gets wiped out. Dan's Victories: 3/3 Dan's HSP gained: 500 Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Victories:' 3/3 *'Dan's HSP:' 1000 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 *'Shuji's HSP: '''400 '''Winner is Dan Kuso.' Dan Kuso VS Shuji Round 1 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 *'Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Shuji's Victories:' 0/3 *'Shuji's HSP:' 0 Dan and Shuji both throw out their Gate Cards. Shuji throws out Darkus Juggernoid onto his own Gate Card. (Power: ? Gs) Dan throws out Pyrus Saurus onto his own Gate Card. (Power: 280 Gs) Shuji throws out Darkus Stinglash against Pyrus Saurus. (Power: 330 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Pyrus Normal: +30 Gs). (Saurus: 310 Gs - Stinglash: 330 Gs). Saurus gets wiped out. Shuji's Victories: 1/3 Shuji's HSP gained: ? Shuji wins this round. Round 2 *'Dan's Victories:' 0/3 *'Dan's HSP:' 0 *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 *'Shuji's HSP:' ? (This round happens off-screen. But Dan must have defeated Shuji's Darkus Juggernoid in some way) Round 3 *'Dan's Victories:' 1/3 *'Dan's HSP:' ? *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 *'Shuji's HSP: '? Dan sets his Gate Card and throws out Pyrus Serpenoid onto it. (Power: 320 Gs) Shuji throws out Darkus Stinglash against Pyrus Serpenoid. (Power: 330 Gs) Dan opens his Gate Card (Quartet Battle). Dan throws out Pyrus Dragonoid and Shuji throws out Darkus Fear Ripper. Dragonoid activates Boosted Dragon. Stinglash and Fear Ripper get wiped out. Dan's Victories: 3/3 Dan's HSP gained: ? Dan wins this round. Conclusion *'Dan's Victories:' 3/3 *'Dan's HSP: '? *'Shuji's Victories:' 1/3 *'Shuji's HSP:' ? Winner is Dan Kuso. Character Debuts *Dan Kuso *Miyoko Kuso *Shinjiro Kuso *Shuji *Akira *Runo Misaki *Choji "Marucho" Marukura *Julie Makimoto *Alice Gehabich *Shun Kazami Bakugan Debuts *Drago *Fear Ripper *Falconeer *Serpenoid *Juggernoid *Stinglash *Hydranoid *Robotallion *Siege *Preyas *Skyress *Gorem *Tigrerra *Naga *Saurus *Mantris *Terrorclaw Bakugan Seen *Drago *Fear Ripper *Falconeer *Serpenoid *Juggernoid *Stinglash *Hydranoid *Robotallion *Siege *Preyas *Skyress *Gorem *Tigrerra *Naga *Saurus *Mantris *Terrorclaw Video Video:Bakugan Episode 1 Part 1| Video:Bakugan Episode 1 Part 2| Video:Bakugan Episode 1 part 3| Category:Bakugan episodes Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers